locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
LMS Ivatt Class 2 2-6-2T
The London, Midland and Scottish Railway (LMS) Ivatt Class 2 2-6-2T is a class of light 'mixed-traffic' steam locomotive introduced in 1946. The LMS operating department required a new small class 2 locomotive to replace the various elderly tank engines. George Ivatt designed the new engine type incorporating self-emptying ashpans and rocking grates which were labour-saving devices, noting that the Great Western Railway 4500 and 4575 Classes of 2-6-2T ('Prairie') had been successful. A tender version, the Ivatt Class 2 2-6-0 was also produced. The LMS classified them as 2P, but BR preferred the classification 2MT. The class were based on the LMS Stanier 2-6-2T which was, in turn, based on the LMS Fowler 2-6-2T. They were introduced between 1946 and 1952. Ten were numbered 1200-1209, and were built by the LMS before nationalisation in 1948. British Railways added the prefix '4' to their numbers so they became 41200–41209. A further 120 were built by BR, numbers 41210–41329. The majority of the class were built at Crewe Works, including 41272 — the 7000th locomotive to be built there, but the last ten were built at Derby Works. Fifty engines were fitted with push-pull train equipment, these being Nos. 41210–41229, 41270–41289 and 41320–41329. The last thirty Crewe-built engines, 41290–41319, were allocated to the Southern Region of British Railways from new. The rest were London Midland Region engines. Some were also allocated to the Western Region of BR in the 1950s and 1960s such as numbers 41202, 41203 and 41249 which were shedded at Bristol Bath Road in 1959. They spent their lives mostly on branch line work. The design formed the basis for the BR standard class 2 2-6-2T (numbers 84000–29), which were built to a slightly smaller loading gauge and so have slanted cab sides. These engines also incorporate a fittings and fallplate common to many BR standard classes, such as the chimneys. No. 41224 was the first train to pass in 1957, along the old Stafford and Uttoxeter Railway since closure six years earlier, and the last before the track was dismantled. The locomotive was chartered by the Midland area of the Stephenson Locomotive Society and carried more than 220 railway enthusiasts. The class was withdrawn between 1962 and 1967. Four members — 41241, 41298, 41312, and 41313 — have survived to preservation, and now work on heritage railway lines. No. 41241 is particularly associated with the Keighley and Worth Valley Railway and when initially preserved was painted in a fictitious maroon livery with K&WVR on the tanks, though it was later restored to more conventional BR black. The Ivatt Trust loaned the unrestored no. 41313 to the Isle of Wight Steam Railway, during October 2006. It was announced that the engine will be moved to the East Somerset Railway for overhaul, in October 2014. No. 41298 was also moved to the Isle of Wight, and ownership of both these locos has now been transferred to the Isle of Wight Steam Railway. These locomotives will need conversion to work with the air-braked stock used on the island. All four members of the class have steamed in preservation, with 41241 & 41312 working on the mainline. 41241 appeared at the Rail 150 Cavalcade at Shildon in 1975 arriving at the event under its own power. It was also used on the Shildon shuttle trains during the event taking people from the main station at Shildon to the event and also between Darlington and Shildon. Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Side Tank Engines Category:Six Coupled Locomotives Category:2-6-2T Steam Locomotives Category:2-6-2 Steam Locomotives Category:2-6-2 Locomotives Category:United Kingdom Category:London Midland and Scottish Railway Category:LMS Locomotives Category:Built in 1946 Category:British Rail